


You May Want to Sit Down for This

by TotallyNotRei



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotRei/pseuds/TotallyNotRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara did not know whether or not to be elated or terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Want to Sit Down for This

“Hey, so you may want to stay sitting down.” Rei greeted as she walked into the Kazekage’s office after a timid knock. Gaara furrowed his brow at her guarded expression as he moved aside the current stack of papers he had been going through to fold his hands across the table top.

  
“Would you like to sit as well?” He asked and motioned to the empty chair in front of his desk. Rei shook her head, her hands coming up to fidget in front of her. Gaara had never seen her so nervous before, not even when he had asked her to marry him when they returned home from the war. The ceremony had been large, the sand village eager to celebrate their Kazekage’s marriage and the Konoha allies, and friends, they had made coming to support their former leaf ninja. It had been by far one of Gaara’s most cherished memories.

  
“Rei, is everything alright?” He asked her.

  
“That depends.” She chuckled weakly, massaging her thumb into the palm of her hand, a tik Rei had when she was feeling particularly anxious.

  
“That depends on what, Rei?” Gaara repeated, it came out more stern that he had wanted it to, but the way Rei was acting was causing him to become anxious too. Was everyone in the village okay? Did they need to assist Konoha, or another ally village?

  
“It depends on how you take it. I mean, we’ve never really talked about this sort of thing, and I’m not entirely prepared, and I don’t know if you even think it’ll be a good idea or not. And I can’t get rid of it! I mean, it is a choice and all, but I can’t do it. Hinata says it's not that bad, in fact, she said it was wonderful. Temari kind of said the samething. And no one is ever truly prepared, and-” Two hands grasped her upper arms firmly.

  
“Rei, please, you’re starting to hyperventilate. It’s okay, you can tell me whatever it is. I promise I won’t be angry, if that is what you’re worried about. I love you Rei, nothing you do will change that.” Gaara stated firmly, he held her gaze for a long time as Rei took a few calming breaths. He would never admit it, but the Kazekage was actually starting to get a little scared. He had never seen her like this before.

  
“I’m, uh… I’m -well, I’m p-pregnant.” Silence followed her declaration, Gaara practically fell into the chair in front of his desk. “I just found out today. I, I’ve been feeling sick lately, and I didn’t think anything of it, so I went to see one of the medics and… Yeah.” Rei clenched her hands together even tighter and stared at her feet.

  
“Pregnant?” Gaara finally asked. “Pregnant.” He repeated, his eyes looked far away.

  
A child. He had never thought about it before, the main reason being that his younger self would have never had the opportunity whatsoever, thus he’d never given it a thought even after becoming Kazekage. Of course, the village elders had asked him to secure an heir, but he hadn’t even thought they had meant having a child of his own. In fact, he had been thinking that Shira would be a good Kazekage candidate once he had returned from his intense training with Sunagakure’s Special Force Unit.

  
But to have a baby? A being he helped to create, one that would bear his name and genetics. It was overwhelming. Gaara did not know whether or not to be elated or terrified. The war was over, but what if the elders pushed to have something done to his child? Such as when the Shukaku was sealed inside him. No, he would never allow something like that to happen, nor would Rei for that matter. Thanks to his own father, the present Kazekage had absolutely no idea how to be a parent or even what came with that title.

  
Yashamaru had been the closest thing he had had to a parental figure, but he had tried to… Temari had filled a maternal role when Gaara had begun to change, he supposed. Her constant guidance had been much appreciated, as had Kankuro’s. All that he was, was an Uncle- and one that did not see his nephew as much as he would like to due to his responsibilities.

  
As Rei had said, there was no way he would force her to not have the child. That would make him just as much a monster as he had been in his youth. The more he thought on it, the more it made sense. He and Shikamaru had become closer friends, and the man had described his experience with fatherhood to Gaara on occasion, saying that they were the “kings” in life’s Shogi game. The future generation, and the ones who deserved to be protected so the world can continue to prosper.

  
“ _Yeah, Shikadai’s a handful sometimes, hardly sleeps through the night, needs a specific toy when we put him in the bath, but I wouldn’t give this up for anything_.” Shikamaru had smiled at Gaara, his eyes soft and warm. Yes. Gaara wanted a life where he looked like that to others, where his happiness and contentment was palpable.

  
When Gaara came back to himself and looked at Rei again, she looked ready to cry. Her bottom lip trembled and her arms had come up to embrace herself. Slowly, Gaara stood and came to stand in front of her.

  
“That’s wonderful.” He smiled softly lifting her chin so that he could see her face.

  
“What?” Her voice came out thick from her unshed tears, one hand coming up to wipe at her face.

  
“I said, that’s wonderful. I would love to expand our family.” His smile widened when she laughed suddenly and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

  
“That’s awesome.” She chuckled in disbelief, her voice muffled by his shirt, before lifting her head to kiss him softly.

  
\--

  
It was a few months later that Gaara was delighted, if not a little intimidated, at the news that they would be having twins.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters that are not my own I lay no claim to.  
> Please let me know if you likes this little fic as I have many written like this one.


End file.
